Stellar Hearts
by KatiaSunna
Summary: There was a coach change for Katie's figure skating. Now she moved to Narita to train for her future tournaments. She experiences new things: New School, New Friends, even a boyfriend? Nao Fujimori x Sailor OC Cover Photo Art by Moi You can find it in my deviantart gallery under the same name SolarMiko


**Title: Stellar Hearts**

 **Summary: There was a coach change for Katie's figure skating. Now she moved to Narita to train for her future tournaments. She experiences new things: New School, New Friends, even a boyfriend?**

 **Rating: T (for possible language, and violence) May change later.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon and the Voltage Game: First Love Diaries: A Kiss on the Beach.**

 **Special Thanks to: this is just the first chapter.**

 **SolarMiko's Notes: This is based on the game from Voltage: First Love Diaries: A Kiss on the Beach with Different character personality from MC**

 **The Sailor Guardians you know and love will make appearances later on. If I stop for a long period of time, it means I am trying to get my next game/season/story. I do have the Game My Sweet Bodyguard on my cell so I can play it. But since playing the stories costs money, I will have to wait to buy them.**

 **Chapter 1:New Girl in Town**

Early morning in a small town of Narita, Katie took note of her apartment. She had to transfer due to a new coach change. Since the coach was a bit farther than where she lived, she would have to move to Narita to work with the new coach.

Katie is a figure skater. Her grandfather got her into figure skating when she was small after she watched the grand prix on television and dreamed of becoming one so her grandfather signed her up for lessons. She was a quick learner and from the teacher, she should think about competing so Katie wanted to compete.

In her new apartment, she had two rooms. One room for her crafts and projects, and another room for her bedroom. She rarely gets visitors so she had a sofa bed installed in the crafts room and another in the living room. She got everything unpacked and all she had to do is… go to school. Her new school uniforms haven't arrived yet. She ordered at least 5 along with the sweaters and jackets to go with everything. She even ordered the gym clothes but they haven't arrived yet. The company that makes the school's uniforms said they will be delivered in a couple days. She told the principal at the new school about it and she would be allowed to wear her old school uniform.

She brushed out her long hair and put it into a messy bun with a barrette to hold it in place. She got her shoes on and grabbed her schoolbag and folder with her transcripts and headed off to school.

She took the train up a few stops and was able to get off where the school is a few blocks away. She ran there after seeing the time.

"Crap, I'm gonna be late!" She said and picked up speed. And just then…

CRASH!

Katie fell on her bottom and winced in pain. A boy on a bicycle accidently ran into her. This was her fault for not paying attention.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the boy said. Katie looked up to see a young man standing there. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing the uniform for Shinran High, the high school Katie transferred to. He also looked a bit tall. He extended out his hand and helped her up.

"I should be the one who is sorry," Katie said, "My fault for not paying attention."

"I see you're in a hurry?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "Meeting with the principal at my new school."

"Oh. I uh… hope you're not hurt. I guess I- I'll be seeing you later then," he said a bit nervously and headed to the school on his bike. Katie shrugged it off and stretched out her soar limbs. She continue heading to the school in the same direction.

~At the school~

The same boy who ran into Katie earlier was getting ready for early basketball practice. He was with two of his friends in the locker room getting ready.

"I heard a new girl is transferring to our school" his friend with the strawberry blonde hair said.

"I heard about that too," the taller friend with the black hair said.

"New girl?" the boy said.

"C'mon Nao," the blonde said, "I heard she's all the way from Azabu-Juuban in the district of Minato-ku in Tokyo. She's also a competitive figure skater."

"She has even competed in the Junior Winter Olympics as both a fire skater and snowboarder."

"Sadly we won't be able to meet her,"

"I would like to meet her too," Nao said as he got his shoes tied up.

"We'll head to the rink right after school. We'll just watch her skate"

Nao gave a nod and the three headed off to their practice.

Later on after Katie had the meeting with the principal, she got her transcripts transferred into the school and she's officially a student… well still waiting on those uniforms though. She was told to head to class and her teacher already knew of her arrival. So she headed up to her homeroom.

The school principal also told her that school is co-ed but the boys and girls were separated so Katie won't get to see the boys often until lunch. She understood that. Things are different at this school than her previous school. Since there was fifteen minutes left, she headed upstairs and ran into a girl with short brown hair.

"Sorry about that!" they both said.

"Hey, I never seen you around town," the girl said.

"I just transferred here from Tokyo."

"Tokyo?!" the girl said with a grin. "Awesome….!"

"I'm Kiyoko Hoshiyo," Katie said, "You can call me Katie if you like. A lot of my friends do."

"I'm Maki Yurisaki" she said. (A/N: Yeah… I don't know Maki's actual last name… or the others… except for Nao…. So I'm just gonna make it up XP)

"Nice to meet you Maki."

"Same here," Maki said, "I hope you'll love it here. I have two other friends who I think you'll be interested in meeting."

"Maki!" a high pitch voice said. Katie turned to see two other girls. Both with dark hair.

"Hey Natsumi, Saori! " Maki said.

"Who's the new girl?" Saori asked.

"I'm Kiyoko Hoshiyo," Katie introduced herself, "Feel free to call me Katie."

"Nice to meet you, Katie" Natsumi said with a smile.

Katie smiled. Natsumi has a bit of a calm presence with Saori having a cooler presence like the big sister in the group.

"Class is about to start."

Class soon started and Katie introduced herself to her new classmates and sat in an open seat near Maki and the other girls. The others noticed her uniform and in Katie's introduction, she did point out that her new uniform hasn't arrived yet so she was allowed to wear her old school uniform. After that, they didn't seem to mind.

The first several classes went by swiftly. When Katie was called on to either read something or answer the questions or give explanations about what was read, she answered them all correctly and well.

Around Lunch time, Katie quickly ate her homemade lunch she made herself from last night's dinner. She told the girls she wanted to try to join a club so she went out into the hallway to the bulletin board to take a look at the clubs directory.

Nao and his friends: Takumi and Kaz were on their way to the snack bar to get something to eat when they saw a girl in a different uniform by the bulletin board looking at the clubs.

"That's the new girl huh?" Kaz said.

"I ran into her earlier this morning." Nao said as he saw her.

Soon Katie smiled as she found a club she was looking for, "Now that's my kind of club."

Katie quickly took a picture of the club information with her phone and headed off back to class.

"What club was she looking at?" Nao wondered as he went to the board and saw she was looking at the Upcycling Club.

"She's into Upcycling?" Takumi said, "Interesting."

"Upcycling really helps the environment,"Kaz said.

Nao now knows some interesting things about this girl. She skates, She upcycles, and she's also pretty. He wants to know more… Wait…

'Why am I like this?' he wondered to himself, "Do I have a crush on her?"

Sometime after school, Katie headed over the classroom where the upcycling club is going on. She entered and met with the president or chairman.

"Welcome to the Upcycling club," the student chairman said, "What brings you here?"

"I actually would like to join your club," Katie said, "I've been into upcycling since I was thirteen."

"Interesting. Do you have anything that you made?"

"Only photos," Katie said as she got out her phone. She showed of her upcycled work to the chairman and she smiled.

"Welcome to the team," she said, "You can call me Mika Surigane. Here you don't have to normally show up. All we do is collect discardered clothing from thrift shops and other clothing stores. They were happy to help us out by keeping a bin for clothing that is worn out. You can collect a bin or two and take them home with you and make some interesting things. After that, you can bring them here and by the end of the month, we give them away to those who don't have much."

"That's what I always do," Katie said, "I also collect trash items like Soda tabs and such and make bracelets and other accessories,"

"Well might as well start doing stuff like that," Mika said with a smile, "It's nice to meet a girl like you who loves upcycling. There are three others. We all do our own things. This room is where we keep all the finished upcycled items here for safe keeping."

"Thank you for letting me join. I won't let you down," Katie said, "Well, I gotta go meet up with my new figure skating coach."

"Oh yeah.. You're the new girl, Kiyoko Hoshiyo right?"

Katie nodded

"I wanna say congrats on last winters Junior Olympics. I saw you on tv."

"Thanks."

After Katie left, she headed straight to the rink to meet up with her new coach so they can work out a practice schedule. There wasn't any practice today since Katie just moved into town. They were able to work out the hours so it wouldn't interfere with Katie's education.

Afterwords, Katie did some free skating practice on her own. She loved skating and it's what can get her to be graceful and be herself. She smiled to herself as she made the jumps and spins in the air.

From the lobby, where it's warmer, Nao was watching her with awe. She is so graceful on the ice. He didn't realized he was blushing at the sight of her.

"Alright, Loverboy. C'mon" Takumi said as he dragged Nao outside.

Nao didn't want to sound like a stalker but he want to try to know more about her and what her interests are when he's afar. Hopefully one day, he'll ask her out.

"What's wrong Nao?" Kaz asked.

"I remember seeing her earlier this morning. She was in a hurry. I didn't see her coming around and accidently ran into her."

"Oooh it must be fate," Takumi teased, "Thinking about asking her out?"

"I-I don't know." Nao said rubbing the back of his head.

Nao said goodnight to his friends and headed home with his bike by his side. He thought of todays events that happened. He met a girl and he wanted to get to know her. He looked at the beach with the sun setting in the horizon and imagining both him and Katie walking on the beach holding hands and sharing their first kiss.

 **NEXT TIME:** _The School Talent show is coming close and Katie decides to sign up. But trouble starts to linger from afar._

 **That's the first chapter. I don't see any stories on here about First Love Diaries. Which sucks. Anyways, Please review.**


End file.
